packnameinstertfandomcom-20200214-history
Dfsdfsdfsdf
●•Seafoamclan•● ●•Intro•● Your paw pads ached as you run on the gravel, panting heavily. You where exhausted. But you could still hear someone chasing you. You push yourself to go further, running deeper into the unknown territory. You couldn't hear them chasing you anymore. You stop, exhausted. Your whole body ached in pain as you sat down, panting heavily in exhaustion. As you lay down, trying to ease your aching body you felt a gust of wind rush past you, a cream pelt with a black underbelly and black stripes block your vision as you felt paws slam into your shoulders, forcing you to a halt of any escape. You squirm exhaustingly, trying to get free. The feline faced you, there double-colored eyes sharpening as they watch yours. They were slightly relaxing, making you relax. He smiled "Who are you?" He asked in a soft tone. You replied, hesitating "I-Im _____" He watched you, "Do you know where you are?" He said, his tail flicking. You respond softly "N-no... I was being chased and-" A black she-cat with dark gray stripes leaped down, flicking the tom away from you. He obeys, stepping away. You sat up weakly. She looked at you, studying you "Hello ____, Im rose'star. And this is freckle'star." She flicked her tail at the tom who was now dipping his head in respect. You smile at them, feeling safer. "So, did you know your in the territory of seafoamclan? And how you got here" She spoke up, her tail flicking. You look up at her in question "Seafoamclan? And... I was being chased by someone. I don't know who... but someone was chasing me." You respond innocently. She nodded softly, watching you with her sharp piercing yellow eyes. they made you flinch slightly though you watched her, not letting you're guard down "Are you looking for a clan?" Frecklestar spoke up, smiling softly. "Yeah... I am." You respond, "Why don't you join us then?" He responded. "I mean... I guess..." You respond, trying to be hard to get. Rosestar smirked, "Well then, let's go." She took off into the shadows. Frecklestar rolled his eyes, chuckling as he trotted off. You follow behind him, only a tail length behind so you wouldn't lose him. ●•Ranks•● ' ' ' ' ●•Territorys•● The forest of lost whispers Danger zone: = �� out of 10 = Dangers: poisonous snakes, bugs. Flash floods, rouges/loners, dogs.wolfs Prey found there: Rabbit, mole, sparrow, finches, starlings, snakes, vole, lizards Herbs found there: Catchweed, Catchweed bedstraw, Catchweed burrs, Burnet, Bright eyes, garden phlox, Celandine, Celandine poppy, Greater celandine(PLANTS THAT NEED ALOT OF SUNSHINE/VEGITATION) The swamp of souls �������� out of 10 Dangers: Poisonous snakes, bugs. quick mud, falling trees, poisonous plants/trees, thick swampy water, leeches Prey found there: crows, starlings, wag tails, eggs, trouts, carps, water strew, snakes, lizards, frogs, toads, water vole Herbs found there: Alder tree, Alder bark, Beech tree, Beechnuts, and Beech leaves, Blackberries, blackberry leaves, Burdock, Burdock root, Catmint, Catnip(HERBS THAT NEED ALOT OF WATER) -FORBIDDEN- The desert of lonely caverns �������������������� out of 10 Dangers: Poisonous snakes, bug. quick sand, quick mud, falling boulders, sand storms, poisonous plants, no water, desert birds, flash floods, huge thunder storms, tornados, etc prey found there: lizards, snakes, birds herbs found there: All herbs there except for herbs that need alot of water -FORBIDDEN- ●•Avatars•● Wolf_transparent_piccccc.png|Grown cat download (3).jpg|Apprentice/munchkin cat Coyote_transparent.png|Apprentice/Munchkin cat Updated_Bunny.png|Kit/Munchkin apprentice/Non-member apprentice ●•Roleplay times•● Being figured out at this very moment. ●•Forms•● |-| Joining = Aj username: Oc name: Gender: Desired rank: Roleplay example: Have you read over our page fully?: Picture of your cat(Real or drawn): Disability?: Description: personality: Are you allowed on the discord app/know what the discord app is?: Extra?: |-| Alliance = Leader(s)/Deputy(s) Names: Leader(s)/Deputy(s) Usernames: Species: Orientation: Member count(Doesn't really matter, but still >:D): What will you do for our clan?: What will we do for your clan?: Extra: |-| Leaving = Oc name: Aj username: Reason for leaving?: How could we improve?: Did you like our clan while you where there?: Any messages for anyone?(Please don't be rude and call others out <3): Extra?: |-| Editor = Username: How well do you know coding?: What would you do for our page?: How long have you been in this clan?: Coding example(5 things): Extra?: |-| Prophecy = Oc name: Username: Cats involved: Prophecy: Prophecy meaning: Will any cats be injured/killed in this event?: When would you like to the prophecy?: Extra?: |-| Inactive notice = Oc name: Username: Reasoning(If personal you don't need to explain): How long will you be gone?: Extra?: ●•News•● Seafoamclan was created! - 7/20/18 A new cat has joined our clan! Welcome dreamwhisker! enjoy your stay! <3 - 7/20/18 A new cat has joined our clan! Welcome petalpaw! Enjoy your stay! <3 -7/20/18 Welcome Scartail!(Oc) -7/20/18 A new cat has joined our clan! Welcome breezewhisper! Enjoy your stay! <3 -7/21/18 Where one step closer to roleplaying! We need 2-3 more members~! Please help recruit! - 7/21/18 A new cat has joined our clan! Welcome blossomheart! Enjoy your stay! <3 -7/21/18 Tomorrow we are hosting are VERY FIRST ROLEPLAY SESSION! Be sure to get on <3 -7/21/18 Welcome Applerush! 7/21/18(Oc) Welcome Softpetal! 7/21/18(Oc) Welcome Bramblepaw! 7/21/18(Oc) Welcome Stormpaw! 7/21/18(Oc) Welcome Clouded'kit! 7/22/18(Oc) Applerush has been chosen as deputy! <3 -7/22/18 Scartail has joined the Dark Forest! I hope Starclan doesn't light his path! 7/22/18 Stormpaw has earned her warrior name Stormclaw! <3 - 7/22/18 Breeze'whisper, Freckle'star, Applerush and Snow'fall have Killed a dog! 1 less prey stealer in the forest! 7/22/2018 Welcome Rabbit'paw! 7/22/18(Oc) Welcome Cherry'blossom! 7/23/18(Oc) Welcome Fox'dash! 7/23/18(Oc) Welcome River'splash! 7/23/18(Oc) Welcome Bear'claw! 7/23/18(Oc) Welcome White'feather! 7/23/18(Oc) A new cat has joined our ranks! Welcome viper'fang! Enjoy your stay <3 - 7/24/18 ●•Credits•● Credits are being added soon x3 NOTE, WE ARE A SIDE-GROUP. Category:Side Groups